Mahou Sensei Negima? The Retold Story
by Kaivik
Summary: Retell of Mahou Sensei Negima? Negi Springfield is a 15-year-old boy that just passed from the Magic School in Wales, with a training assignment to teach at a school of all girls in Japan. -Follows Normal Story. I am not doing the manga. Period.-
1. Welcome, Negi Springfield

**Me: Man I am so weird; I don't even know where I get these ideas from…oh right…the manga. Anyways, this is based off from Negi being a 15 year old in some of the chapters in the manga.**

**Summary: Retell of Mahou Sensei Negima!? Negi Springfield is a 15-year-old boy that just passed from the Magic School in Wales, with a training assignment to teach at a school of all girls in Japan. Will he be able to keep his magic unrevealed? A girl named Asuna Kagurazaka is on to him and his sneaky magic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima!? I am just retelling the anime, except Negi is 15, not a 10 year old. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The glorious morning was a sign of a good day. Birds were chirping, and the sky was quite cloudless. It was light blue, as usual with only a few specks of white clouds here and there. The sun was really visible, so it was bright and sunny. Inside the bathing pool or room filled with palm trees and plants, an anonymous figure swam. Around the edges of the pool were tofu skins with the name 'Takahata Love' written on it with red and black letters in Japanese. The figure's shadow was apparently visible in the water, but no one was in there at the moment. Of course, it was early in the morning still, a few minutes before girls would start stampeding to class.

A fin emerged from the middle of the waters, paused for a moment, and climbed up onto the surface while spitting out another deep-fried tofu skin. It panted loudly for air.

"Sixty-five pieces of Aburaage complete!" A female voice said from inside the fish costume, "All that's left is to dance the Mysterious Dance!"

"Takahata-sensei…" She closed her eyes, "I wish Takahata-sensei was our form teacher again!"

She began to dance around like a mad woman, he arms and legs bouncing up and down, she turned from right to left saying, "Ah, Takahata-sensei…Love! Love!"

She jumped to another spot and spun around, "Be the form teacher! Please, please!"

"Asuna," a voice interrupted

"Give him to me!" The fish continued

"I thought you would be here." The girl held a tray full of bathing supplies, with a yellow towel wrapped around her.

The dancing fish, known as Asuna replied, "Yeah! I was just performing the little spell you told me about. I had to get on my knees and beg the Drama Club, and then they finally let me borrow this fish costume. But I'm glad they had it! I almost couldn't do this nifty spell."

"You'll do anything for Takahata-sensei, won't you?" Konoka asked nervously, "I didn't actually think you would do it…"

She turned and made a twisted face while Asuna was still posing in the background

Asuna became alerted; she jumped up to Konoka, "Eh? Konoka, you're not going to tell me it was a joke, are you? Tell me!"

Konoka pretended to laugh, "Ah…scary face…"

Asuna posed once more, sparkles appearing from out of nowhere, "Can you not understand this beautiful virgin heart…that fancies Takahata-sensei, Konoka?"

Konoka interrupted her train of thought, "Well, if a fish says it…"

Asuna snapped, her voice echoing in the empty room, "Konoka!"

Asuna continued to dance around chanting useless stuff

"Quiet, isn't it?" Konoka asked out of curiosity, still holding her tub of things, "Isn't anyone here?"

Asuna replied instantly, "It's the beginning of the semester and all the classes have been announced. Maybe everyone left early."

"I see…" Konoka paused, "We need to hurry too!"

Asuna asked, "What time is it now?"

"When I left the dormitories, it was around 8:30."

"Gah, what?"

There was a few seconds silence, "8:30?!"

-

Konoka and Asuna panted as they ran out from the large bathing area

"What were you doing taking a leisurely morning shower!?" Asuna asked in a scolding way, keeping up with the pace of Konoka's roller blades.

"Ahaha." Konoka giggled, "It was spring break until yesterday, so I couldn't help myself. A girl needs to be clean, you know!"

-

As the train's doors slid open, girls dressed in red uniforms and blue bags came pouring out, laughing as they began to run. They began to push each other as the machine opened up and they rushed out, their feet stampeding as they yelled for their friends to wait and whatnot. Instantly, over hundreds of girls screaming spilled out from the building.

"Attention all students, this is the student committee. You have ten minutes left to get to the main hall. Please try not to be late on the first day of the semester!"

The girls ran onto small little trolley trains towards their school, much red flashing and crowds.

"Ah, it's the last train group."

Asuna sighed in relief, "Oh good, I think we're gonna make it. We're gonna catch up!" Asuna increased her speed

"Fast as usual, Asuna." Konoka commented

"Sorry for being such a spaz." Asuna moved a little, dodging someone who was infront of her, "Everyone is just too slow. Also, being late just because of a spell is lame."

Konoka giggled again, "It would be great if Takahata-sensei was our form teacher again this semester."

Suddenly, a gust of wind swept past Konoka and Asuna, but only Asuna noticed it, her bells tinkled as she turned.

"Eh?" she stared at the guy running next to her, dressed in tan clothes and a black shirt with words on it that she couldn't read clearly

She stared at him silently before he spoke.

"Hey." He flashed her a smile, which made her fluster and blush

"Eh?"

"Your aura has a feeling of failure in love."

Asuna stopped in her tracks and snapped at him, "WHAT!?"

"Aha, sorry you were talking about spells, so I decided to bring that up. But your aura really does have an feeling of failure in love."

Asuna picked him up by the collar and shook him, "What do you mean? Who do you think you are breaking into someone else's business anyway?!"

"No reason."

"Bishounen boy, stay out of my business! You should be old enough to know that!"

"Bishounen boy? Am I really that handsome to you?"

"Well just to let you know, this is an all girl's school! Public schools are within the city. Are you a primary student or something?"

The bell of their school abruptly rang throughout the campus.

"Ahhh! We're going to be late! Konoka, let's go!" Asuna dropped the guy on the floor and ran off

"Sorry, she's always like that. If you're lost, the station should be nearby that way."

"Konoka!"

Konoka turned, "Okay! Bye."

The guy scratched his head, "I didn't think Japanese girls would be this powerful. I thought they would be elegant. Hah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Chapter one, done and completed. This is just the first segment or part of the first chapter; the next uh…25 chapters will be longer.**


	2. Welcome, Negi Springfield Part 2

**Chapter 1 Part 2**

* * *

**By the way, I rewatched the whole series on youtube, thanks to _BlackRose2009_ for letting me know that someone uploaded the episodes on there.**

**And I think I found my first yuri pairing that I've ever liked.  
LOL, KonoSetsu ftw.**

**Ugh, each episode is so dang long. So for this first chapter its into 3 parts. Haha sorry.**

* * *

**I am not doing the manga. That will take AGES.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima.**

* * *

As usual, the class was rumbling with all sorts of activities. Bun's were being sold as a snack before class started, many were sitting or standing there in silence, while others were doing their normal hobbies, talking, or just messing around.

A unusual purple haired-girl spoke silently, "I sure hope that the teacher is a woman..."

The blue haired one replied instantly, "That isn't good, Nodoka. If you leave the school campus, half of society is men."

"But..." The so-called girl named Nodoka protested.

The dark green haired one spoke up this time, "Yeah! That's right...try looking at this and fixing that." she said as she opened a pink book up and put it infront of Nodoka's face.

Nodoka let out a small squeal as her face turned red.

"Haruna, not those men. Put that away before you scare Nodoka."

Haruna realized it, "Oh, really? Sorry Nodoka."

"Good morning!" Asuna greeted the three as she and Konoka entered the classroom.

"Ah, Asuna, you're also in Class A with us too."

"Haruna...same class, cheers!" said Asuna.

"Yue and Nodoka too!" Konoka said, peeking from behind Asuna's back.

"Yeah. All the library exploration club members are here!" Yue said, nodding.

Nodoka nervously stood up, "Um, che-...cheers to you too."

Then, that was when chaos broke out by only a sentence.

"Oh no, to be in the same class again with a monkey like you!" a voice said to Asuna.

Asuna raised her eyebrows and looked to her right. The owner of the voice was a green eyes, golden haired girl.

"It makes me so worried about how this year will go."

"Cheers, Ayaka! That's my line."

"You're always bothering me, I'm so tired of it!" Ayaka said annoyingly, her arms crossed.

Asuna zipped next to her, "You...you have been irritating me since elementary school! Just at least try going into a different class!"

Ayaka argued back, "I'm not the one choosing classes!"

The two girls grunted as they wrestled with their heads.

Konoka giggled, "Like rivals, those two..."

Konoka continued to smile as she walked towards her desk. She then noticed someone...

"Ah...Set-chan!"

Konoka approached the quiet girl, "Set-chan!"

Setsuna looked up from her trance, as Konoka was smiling at her.

"Its sure great that we're in the same class..." Konoka said, trying to start a conversation with Setsuna.

Setsuna didn't say anything, but instead, leaned off from the wall she was on and bowed slightly, then proceeded to walk away.

Konoka lowered her head, her smile turning into a frown as she listened to Setsuna's footsteps as she walked away.

Asuna and Ayaka were still head wrestling in the front, and a lot of them had their attention on the both of them.

* * *

"Mr. Takahata?"

The old teacher turned around, "Hm?"

"He seems to have arrived at the principal's office."

"I see!" Takahata picked up the framed picture in front of him, "So you came...Negi...Well then, I guess I'll go and meet him."

Takahata set the picture down and sat up, taking one last glance at the picture.

* * *

Back in the classroom, the whole class was seated and Asuna was holding onto a tofu while everyone talked gibberish, eager to meet their new teacher.

"Hehehehehe...ah, here he comes!"

Konoka smiled then turned to Asuna, "He's here."

Asuna looked up shockingly, then wished harder on the tofu, "Mr. Takahata, Mr. Takahata!"

Konoka just giggled at her friend. All attention turned to the door as it slowly slid open...Asuna opened an eye to peek...

And in, the boy from earlier walked in slowly...

Asuna focused on him, her mouth gaping slightly.

The boy walked in, smiling.

That was when Asuna noticed the eraser dropping down, she paid close attention.

The guy noticed the presence and sound of the chalk board eraser, and he quickly took action. He closed his eyes and mumbled a few words, and the eraser suddenly halted before it hit his head. That was then he noticed Asuna awkwardly staring at him from at the back of the class.

The guy panicked, and quickly mumbled the words again. The eraser fell on him, the chalk poofing out on his hair and into the air. He tripped over the rope that was in front of him and his head landed into a bucket, and was shot with fake arrows as he rolled towards his new desk.

The class roared with laughter, "All right! It worked!"

Then their laughter died down, looking at the guy slowly rising.

"What?!"

The bucket fell off his head and he winced, "Tch...ouch."

Asuna was the first to say something..."You...from back then..."

"A guy? He looks too young to be our teacher."

The girls approached him, "Are you alright?"

The person who was in charge of the prank apologized, "Sorry! I thought you were the teacher."

Takahata walked into the scene, "Well well, what a cold welcome."

Asuna perked up, "Mr.Takahata! You're the teacher as expected, right?"

Her eyes sparkled as she clasped her hands together.

"No, the teacher is over there."

Asuna was shocked as she lost all determination, "Over--there..."

The class and Asuna turned to the guy.

"Eh?"

The guy slowly stood up, brushing himself off.

"From today on, I'll be in charge of all of you girls. I'm Negi Springfield. Pleased to meet you all." Negi bowed down innocently.

The classroom was silent...doing nothing but staring at him. Asuna turned to Takahata then back to Negi a few times...

"Wha? Wha?" Asuna said to herself.

Negi tried to break the silence, "I'll be teaching magi-- I mean, English. I'm indebted to you all."

They all still stared at him.

Silence...then the class snapped. They surrounded and knocked him down, loading him with random questions, screaming.

"How old are you?"

"15..."

"Wow! He's only about a year or two older then us!"

"Where did you come from? What's your nationality?"

"From the far mountains in Wales..."

"Where's Wales?"

"The United Kingdom!" Another girl answered for him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school as well?"

"No, I don't need it."

"Is it because your smart?"

"I have at least a university-level education..." Negi answered, the girls were really interested in him.

"Amazing!"

"Wow!"

They all glomped him like he was a little kid, enjoying the presence of their new teacher.

"Are you serious?" asked one of the girls that weren't interested in Negi.

"Yes." Mr.Takahata answered, "I'm serious."

"Takahata-sensei, is this guy really our form teacher?"

"Can we have such a guy?"

"Hey, I didn't give him away." Takahata replied, "Don't eat him!"

The girls giggled.

"Negi may have his teacher's credentials, but he's about your age. Be nice to him."

"Yes!"

Asuna walked up to him, "You! Didn't you do something to that eraser earlier?"

"What?"

Asuna continued, "Isn't there something strange about you?"

"No..."

Asuna grabbed him by the collar, "Explain properly!"

Ayaka spoke up, "Give it a break. Everyone, take your seats. The teacher is in trouble, right? And Asuna, how about letting go?"

She rambled on, "Although, for a monkey like you, that position suits you."

Asuna turned her head, "What did you say? Why are you playing good, class representative?"

"Oh my...if a good girl plays good girl, what's wrong with that?"

"Are you a good girl or a teacher's pet?" smirked Asuna

Ayaka made a slight gasp, "Stop with the 'good girl' already." She pointed an accusing finger at Asuna, "Look at you! You're into old men!"

Asuna clenched her teeth as Ayaka made a slight smirk.

"I know that...Mr. Takahata..."

Asuna quickly let go of Negi and charged at Ayaka and attacked her, "Don't say any more, woman!"

Ayaka quickly pushed her back, and they both struggled once again, pulling on each other's hair and such.

The class cheered and watched them fight.

Negi looked around at the commotion, Takahata couldn't even stop it.

"Stop it." Negi yelled, finally taking up his responsibility as a teacher. When the class realized it, he was already between the two arguing girls.

"Negi..."

"Okay, you two, stop it. Now."

"But...you just did something rude just now!" Asuna protested.

"Rude? That fortune-telling was the new star's...--" Negi sneezed in the middle of his sentence.

The gust of wind instantly blew up Asuna's skirt, literally. Asuna was dumbfounded as she stared at her tattered skirt, her 'bear' panties revealed. Takahata stared, his face slightly red.

"B...Bear..." stuttered Takahata

Asuna already had tears in her eyes when she realized what had just happened, she whimpered.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Well, I'll leave you to it, Negi." Takahata said from the doorway, before he left.

"Ah, yeah."

Negi turned to his class, studying all the girls' faces. He stared at them, and they stared back.

"Now...please open your books to page seven..."

He turned to the board, staring at the worn out and left over chalk marks. He quickly wrote something on the board before the chalk had crumbled in his hands.

He stared at the top of the chalkboard, where a box of new ones rested. He reached for them...

"I can't reach." He mumbled to himself.

The class laughed at him.

* * *

-Author is dead-


End file.
